Oceana
Born and raised during the First War, Oceana's life did not begin so peacefully. The woman later became the very first accomplished human shaman, though her soul is beyond human. The Start Being born at a very innapropiate time, Oceana's mother found herself attempting to set foot on the Hinterlands. Days passed and food was short, though in her quest to find a safe haven for her daughter, the protective mother found the Hinterlands in joy, collapsed to the ground as she died from the hunger. Oceana however, survived. Days went on. Oceana's cries were continuous. The girl might've died, or ate by the trolls, if not for the Wildhammer dwarves. Fighting off the trolls, the dwarves rescued Oceana and took her to live with them. Growing up among Wildhammer dwarves, Oceana has seen, the abilities of the shamans, which intrigued her. She kept trying to do so on her own, but, with fail. Upon relaxing under a tree, in a meditative state, she heard faint whispers to her ears, much to her shock. She thought that she was been driven mad, until: '' To live, is the rarest gift, into the world.' The wind's very first whispers to Oceana. She later began to keep on entering the relaxing state, connecting with the elements even more. In a long period of time, Oceana began to outperform all of the Wildhammer dwarves. Her abilities were far from mediocre. The girl started to pull and push water, give it a shape, create small water sprouts, harness its very essence. She used her connectiion with the wind as well. Later, the girl started to use the elements as extensions of her own body, rather than simple blasts and blows of fire and lava. The Twilight's Hammer Her powers that soon grew to considerable attracted the attention of the Twilight's Hammer. Being very gifted into shamanism, and possibly, the only shaman that's a human into the world, the girl was took from the Wildhammer dwarves, for the promise of, new powers. Oceana realized what she's done at the wrong time. Losing her connection with all of the elements, the girl started to weep and mourn for her mistake, and later, she'd befriend Demitrian. Upon an expedition to Slithus along with the Twilight's Hammer, Oceana thought she'd meet her end. Demitrian started to take shamanistic ways as well, and upon an attack of Thunderaan, he fell because of his vile intentions. Observing from the post, she saw the great elemental ravaging her '' allies '' and giving her a chance to escape. Though these people, had need of her, and the elemental was hostile. Then she saw it. The promise, that life could go on, no matter what, and that the organization did not have full control of her. That she's her own conquerer. They returned. She could feel them back to her. The elements, are to her aid again. She knew that she must end the elemental, for the safety of not only her, but the other travelers from Slithus. She engaged him in combat. Forming an air sprout beneath her feet for better mobility, the elements were stronger with her than ever before. With quick blasts of fire, boulders and slices of air, the girl managed to destroy Prince Thunderaan's bracelets, much to her own surprise. Though not without any other injuries. His great sword and control over the wind and lightning were hard for her to block, but, she managed to redirect the lighting towards his bracelets, ultimately destroying him completely, with his own power. His essence dropped down on the ground, while Oceana did so as well. She wasn't slain, though a better exhaustion than this, she never felt. Dragging herself towards the essence, she slowly started to consume it, locking the elemental into herself. She felt something divine, yet extremely painful. Her soul merged with his, creating a very new being. Abilities As mentioned, Oceana uses the elements as extensions of her own body. She is capable of creating large walls of ice and powerful water whips. She can also launch herself high into the air and maintain the height on a gigantic waterspout easily, fight off several aerial attacks with various water attacks, and propel herself plus another person through the water at high-speeds to avoid attacks. The woman has also a great prowess in using fire, earth, and air, and at some point, she learned to control her own energy. Appearance Oceana has olive skin, powder-blue eyes and pitch black hair that she lets loseely. She's not dressing herself into any battle armor, having a red cloth cover her breasts and a long skirt of the matching color. Personality Oceana is caring and compassionate, and was often marked by a fierce determination to aid others. She stated herself that she would never turn away from people who need her help. On the other hand,Oceana could be overly domineering. For all her kindness and compassion, she was sometimes very self-righteous, had a rather nasty temper, and could be extremely fierce when provoked. With lack of sleep, this side of her can quickly become more apparent. She was also very set in her ideals and frequently refused to relent on her views in the face of opposition. Combined with her strong sense of compassion, this gave her a very strong sense of justice and she would run headlong into often dangerous situations to help others. Past lives. She's known for having been a half-elf named Shereen that helped Aeldrine achieve her status of Guardian of Tirisfal. Upon seeing her, Oceana recognized the woman in the blink of an eye, despite not knowing whoever she is. Defeat. The Jailor found her end at the hands of Th'nath. Upon being summoned, the Jailor took a part in its defeat, engaging him in open combat alongside Med'an, the Guardian of Tirisfal. Defeating countless hordes of demons, a large Forgotten One that was Th'nath's guard, the woman did very well into the battle, until she was swallowed by one of Th'nath's tentacles. Exiting the Awakened state, she did not end the Jailor cycle, managing to continue it. After the Abberation's defeat at the mercy of the Pantheon, Eonar has pulled Oceana's ethereal spirit out, blessing her for her strong abilities and courage into the battle. She had a brief conversation with the Pantheon in which they congratulated her, and they promised her to guide the next Jailor. Oceana was then left to reincarnate into a new person. Category:Shaman Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Peaceful Category:Powerful Category:Far seer Category:Woman Category:Jailor of the Destructive Cycle Category:Jailor of the Destructive Category:War of the Maelstrom Category:Important Figure